


Abraham's Daughter

by Second_Lady_of_Shalott



Series: SuperAvengers 'Verse [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Bunker, Old Peggy Carter, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-HYDRA Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Lady_of_Shalott/pseuds/Second_Lady_of_Shalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can leave secrets behind, but they'll find a way to reveal themselves.</p><p>Peggy Carter wasn't always part of SSR. No, before, she had been a part of her father's bloodline legacy--the Men of Letters. </p><p>In the aftermath of SHIELD'S fall, Peggy is approached by an old friend with a request and she makes a decision.</p><p>The lives of three men are forever changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abraham's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> So there are spoilers to Supernatural (not recent though) and about Captain America 2. Just a heads up.
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize.
> 
> Also, this was typed up on my phone so if the format is wonky, I'm sorry.
> 
> There is a surprise pairing in here. I didn't tag it because I wanted to keep it as a surprise.

> "Just as an angel cried for the slaughter
> 
> Abraham's daughter raised her voice
> 
> [...]
> 
> And when he saw her, 
> 
> Raised for the slaughter, 
> 
> Abraham's daughter raised her bow
> 
> How darest you child defy your Father
> 
> You better let young Isaac go."
> 
> \- Abraham's Daughter, Arcade Fire

_London, England 1927_

Margaret "Maggie" Carter was 8 years old when she first met her father. 

Granted, there was a portrait of his likeness hanging over the fireplace mantle and the mansion she lived in was his, her parents had been lawfully wedded and such but it had always just been the Carter girls since she could remember.

"But why is Father not here then?" She once asked at the tender age of 7 and realized everyone had fathers.

"Because he is part of the bigger picture." Lady Carter replies and her sad face makes Maggie drop the father issue.

Now, here is the living replica of the painting kneeling to her eye level. The painting is not accurate, Maggie realizes. Oh it had the blue eyes and black hair down but the painting did not depict the lines engraved into her father's face, the strange medallion pinned to his inner coat. 

She has dreamed up many scenerios of her father finally coming home but none of them include her mother's strange death.

"Hello, Maggie," He finally speaks and his accent is not like her own, "I am your father."

She never returns home again.

.

.

_New York, USA 1991_

She kept telling herself it was an accident. 

Even Fury told her it was just a tragedy after a through investigation. 

But Peggy Carter didn't get to where she was without listening to the honed instincts and gut feelings she has.

And right now, they were telling her that there was something off about the deaths of Howard and Maria. 

"Oh, my darling, I'm so sorry." She says, hugging her godson close to her. 

Anthony Stark merely shrugs off her sympathy, his sunglasses hiding the tears that threatened to spill over. Jarvis, to the side of him, shares a look with her.

Peggy is ashamed to admit she's known of the troubled family life Anthony has had, ashamed that she essentially left her godson behind.

It's not uncommon for the result to end in murder.

Right there, she vows to erase anything that leads to Anthony Stark killing off his parents.

It's the least she could do for her poor godson. 

But she ends up being wrong about Anthony's role and she's relieved. 

.

.

_Edinburgh, Scotland 1935_

Elder Harrison Carter's daughter (level 9 of knowledge, initiate level 3) is sixteen when she's cleared to go out for investigation in a small Scottish city. 

For the past eight years, she traveled all over Europe while being trained by her father in the ways of the Men of Letters. It was a legacy primarily passed from father to son through bloodline but there were female members in the order.

None of them had ever reached Elder or Master status.

She's swore she would be the first to do so. 

The assignment was an easy one, a fast breaking and cleansing ritual to get rid of the curse that laid over the city's food and water. 

"Because not only is she the Master of Strategy's daughter, but she's a girl. They always get the easy ones." Mutters Colin (level 4 of knowledge, initiate level 3) when he finds out.

He's almost right.

Elder Carter was widely respected and had been able to pull strings to get his only child legacy cleared from the required field tests every initiate had to take to become a full member.

"There's magic stirring over Europe." was the only response he would give when she had approached the subject over their nightly game of chess.

So she launched her counterattack of persuasion and now here she was, approaching the mayor who had contacted the Men of Letters.

"Good afternoon, my name is Magna Albert. I've come to investigate the area of suspicion." She said, her delicate Aquarian Star necklace glinting in the sun.

"Follow me."

. 

.

_Washington DC, USA 1994_

It's almost spring when Peggy finally finds a lead on Howard's death.

And it leads directly to Obadiah Stane, a man she never really liked around Anthony. 

She decides to subtly confront him about it. 

Two months later, when Peggy kept constantly missing their weekly diner breakfast, Fury realizes there is something wrong and sends her to one of SHIELD's best doctors.

Former SHIELD Director and co-founder Margaret Carter is diagnosed with the early stage of Alzheimer's. 

.

.

.

_London, England 1938_

Master of Codex and Strategy, Margaret Carter becomes a liaison between the Men of Letters and the British government by joining the royal military.

Her background is forged with half-truths and lies. It's impressive and normal and Margaret wishes for a moment that it was all true.

But then she stepped foot into another prominent male-dominated field and the wish is gone. The Men of Letters had made her into who she was now.

There is an abundance of prejudice and an underestimate of her that she is familiar with in the military. 

And that just makes her look forward to their faces when she shatters their misconception of her.

.

.

.

_Unknown area, 1940_

"You must be Peggy Carter." Greeted Howard as he held a travel suitcase.

"My name is Margaret Carter." She says, her tones flat and sharp, the kind that men under her command had learned to obey quickly. 

"Come over here next to me, Peggy." He waves her over to his side, no reaction to the threat in her voice. 

Strangely, Howard Stark is the first man she's met who automatically respects her on sight.

Yes, he gives her the roving look from top to bottom but he's her weapon supplier for the off the books mission she was to do and he explains every trick of each weapon before leaving. 

He leaves her his address with an innuendo that he'll be free if she needs anything but Agent 13 was expecting that.

When she's done with the mission, she'll go punch some respect into him.

.

.

When newly rescued Dr. Erskine sees the Aquarian Star pin on her uniform and makes the connection to the Men of Letters, he asks who her father was.

She frowns at his wording but replies,"My father is Elder Carter of the England branch, master of strategy."

His face twists into guilt and gently says,"I'm sorry."

Agent 13 finds out Dr. Erskine had been holding a presentation about his serum to the Judah and Men of Letters representatives when the Germans had kidnapped him.

They killed everyone else in the room. 

She's truly alone in the world now.

.

.

_England Unknown_

People visit her constantly. 

The majority are there to give her injections, ones that send her hurling into a mix of both past, present, and future.

But occasionally, Peggy can recognize her children when they visit her.

Grant James, her firstborn, visits her regularly. He reminds her of her father long gone but whether that is due to his resemblance of manner or guilt because she never bothered to raise him in the Men of Letters legacy she swore she will is something her traitorous mind doesn't connect for her.

She does recall she named him after a lost loved one and his best friend. 

Sharon, the orphaned daughter of a cousin she took in, comes by once in a while but they don't speak much at all and Sharon barely stays an hour before she has to go.

Victoria Colleen visits regularly and brings her candy of all kinds. Peggy imagines she takes after her husband because candy and laughter is what comes to mind when she tries to remember who he was.

There are no pictures of her husband. 

And rarely, Anthony Edward will come visit her with a whirlwind of energy. He's not really her son but he calls her "Mama Peggy" and share stories of the world outside and sneaks in her favorite American foods.

There's something she should warn Anthony about but the information is elusive to her.

So instead, she says,"Be careful, Anthony."

The winning smile he gives her makes her heart clench as he replies, "Of course." 

It's the last time she sees Anthony as people come visit her with injections and she revisits the hazy mixture.

The next time Victoria visits, she brings news of Tony Stark's abduction. 

"Who is Tony Stark?" She asks.

The smile disappears from Victoria's face which is too bad because it reminded her of her husband. His name was-

"Anthony, Mum!" Victoria says panicking as she showed the newspaper she brought along.

Peggy studied the picture of a young man.

"Who is Anthony?"

.

.

_New York 1947_

The first time she meets her husband, it's during an undercover mission. 

Agent Carter has just retrieved the required information from the target and ducked into an alley to alter her appearance enough to be unrecognized as Miss Reese when a man comes flying at her.

She's ashamed to admit she was caught unaware but she is and it takes her a few seconds to realize he's unconscious and bleeding from an abdominal wound.

Agent Carter then calls Jarvis to come pick her up.

.

.

_Kansas, USA 1958_

 Ever since Peggy moved to New York, the Men of Letters had, for the most part, ignored her existence unless absolutely necessary. 

She had been offered one of the open positions of Elder when the war was over and she briefly went back to London but she politely refused. Peggy requested her membership to transfer over to the US branch and the England branch had been offended ever since.

Even though she was Master of Codex and Strategy, the men of the US branch looked down on her whenever she attended meetings to the point that she stopped going the moment she was married and used her "wife duties" as an excuse.

This meeting was a rare necessity. 

She runs into a pair of initiates at the door and smiles encouragingly at the female before continuing on.

"Henry! Did you see who that was?" She overhears.

"Who, Josie?"

Her eavesdropping was interrupted by someone coming to her side.

"Mrs. Riel, nice of you to join us." greeted an Elder.

The meeting was held in a state of emergency. Members were showing up dead to the point that the Kansas base was the last branch of the US.

The remaining high ranked members had been gathered to narrow down the threat. They were forced to acknowledge the clues evaded them.

Peggy goes back to New York and wonders if the threat will reach her door, her family.

A week later, she finds out the base burned down and only Albert Magnus survived.

Peggy is tempted but there's already too much on her plate and so she leaves it.

After being front and center in her life, the Men of Letters were reduced to the shadows of her mind.

.

.

_New York 1981_

There's a book missing from her occult stash. 

"Dearest, have you been in my study?" She calls out as she looks for it.

"Nope." He says as he leaned against the door frame. He's already eating the last slice of pie Anna Jarvis had given them two days ago. 

She pauses to roll her eyes fondly and notices the setting sunlight on him gives off an otherworldly vibe.

He cocks his head to the side.

"You've been highly strung out. With Shield, our children, and Tony at his deathbed. I've already told you sweetheart, he'll live. He has the type of luck and stubbornness I've only seen in two brothers I was acquainted with." 

"My poor godson. Jarvis is probably going to kill himself with worry at his bedside." She mutters.

"You need a break. How about I remind you why you married me in the first place?" He asked with exaggerated eyebrows wiggling.

And so he reminds her. 

.

.

  _1988_

Just as he entered her life, her husband quickly left it.

She's heartbroken over the abandonment but not as much as she was over Steve's death.

Peggy knew he was flighty, that he had commitment issues. He disappeared for days and she couldn't exactly complain because she did the same for the SSR and SHIELD.

But once she became pregnant, he was grounded.

He doted and lavished attention on their children as they grew. 

As soon as Victoria turned 18 however, he went back to his restless self.

So when Peggy comes home to a note that simply read "I loved you as much as I could possibly be allowed and then some more. I'm sorry."She wasn't as surprised and outraged as she should've been.

There are no photographs of him anywhere. Only his clothes and belongings are still there to say he did exist. 

 .

.

.

_Present Day_

When she finally emerges from the drugged mind fog, her husband is at her bedside, lounging on the small chair like it was a throne.

Peggy blinks. 

Angelus Riel hasn't aged a day since she's first met him. He's sucking on a tootsie roll pop while reading a Chinese book and there are candy wrappers scattered across the floor. 

Annoyance briefly passes her about that before she took another look at him again.

"Dearest?" She asked in a hoarse voice from non-use.

He looks up, smiling brightly and mischievously. The book is unceremoniously tossed to the floor and the pop is taken out of his mouth.

"The one and only!" He said, spreading his arms wide.

"Where...?"She drifted off before trying one more time. "How?"

"Let's save the questions for later, sweetheart. I'm about to heroically rescue my lovely wife from Hydra's clutches." 

With that, he gently takes the photo frames from her bedside table and places them in her hand. 

Then he snapped his fingers and they were gone.

.

.

.

Her mind becomes clearer and sharper as the days pass by. Her body aches less and she feels stronger the more she stays with her husband in the quaint little Italian villa he acquired.

Peggy has been in Hydra's clutches for the last ten years or so since she confronted Stane about the deaths of Anthony's parents. 

And they've been with Shield from the very beginning. She's tempted to help Fury on his warpath but remembers he is dead now and Shield was torn apart by Captain America himself.

Steve is alive. Steve has visited her and she doesn't remember.

As for her husband...

He was actually the angel Gabriel, who left it all behind to moonlight as the trickster god Loki, before being dragged into the Apocalypse by the Winchester brothers and stabbed by his brother, Lucifer. He remembers his grace flaring and burning and dying.

And then he woke up to her face, decades into the past. He planned on leaving, on hiding out the years and thinking out his comeback reveal or his new identity as the Greek god Hermes.

But he continued to stay by her side, drawn in by her passion. So he came and went, building up fake trails and identities. 

"I couldn't stay for too long. My siblings could sense a time traveler if he stays for too long in one place." Gabriel explains his disappearances. "But once the children were born, I've had to be there for them."

And oh, the note makes more sense when he reveals their children--Grant and Victoria--are Nephilim, of original sin and divinity, destined for greatness and leadership.

But they are abominations in the eyes of Heaven. Forbidden products. 

"What if Hydra goes after the children? They've gone after Anthony and Sharon already." She frets. Peggy had been a bad mother the last few years but she was going to do her best to make it up to them.

Gabriel's eyes hardened and for the first time, she saw the smiting warrior of God, as he promised, "Unless it's dear old Dad Himself in person, no one will be able to take down our children without me sensing the danger. They're under my protection."

.

.

.

Whenever she asks him where he's been since he left, he avoids the question entirely.

It takes three days for her to realize he's sort of embarrassed about it and drops it for a different matter entirely. 

"Why did you decide to rescue me after all those years?" She asked during dessert. 

He leaned forward, serious.

"I lost track of time." He started, eyebrow furrowed, "I would've rescued you earlier otherwise. The reason I rescued you--besides being yourself--is that of your connection to the Men of Letters."

Of everything, the last thing she expected was to hear about the secret organization. She tilted her head, opening her mouth to speak when he continued.

"You remember those two brothers I kept going on about? Well, from what I can tell, they've sort of resurrected the whole thing. I've tracked them down to the bunker but they're not doing much with it. So I thought, hey, who do I know that has experience in building up secret organizations?" 

He smiled crookedly at her while she thought of the idea.

Shield is gone.

Shattered to pieces and a civil war among the survivors on what to do. Peggy is tempted to tell him, no, to go join the fight and rebuild Shield to be greater than it ever was.

But Fury wasn't a fool and she'd train him herself in emergency protocol. He would've revealed the next director to the necessary people.

Shield doesn't need her now.

Nostalgia hits her at the thought of the Men of Letters. Peggy had forgotten the memories of her father and their chess games, her mother and the painting, and the unlimited knowledge in the libraries for her to read.

The English branch of the Men of Letters never contacted her again, even when she came back to peacefully retire. 

There was only one other survivor in the US branch and the likelihood of him still alive was slim.

She never taught Grant in the ways, never wanted to shatter her firstborn's innocence, to reveal the horrors of things that go bump in the night and that heroes don't always get there in time.

But these boys with a familiar name...

"Are they-?"

"Legacies? Yes."

Peggy began to nod. She had wanted to be an Elder, now she would be one.

She smiles at him.

"You didn't need to give me a present after rescuing me earlier. I would've forgiven you."

"Coming from a woman who shot a man because he kissed another woman. No, I needed the daring rescue and the gift of a secret organization, sweetheart." 

.

.

.

They had to walk a few miles to the bunker after Gabriel flew them as close as he could. 

When he noticed she was tiring, he offered to carry her and she acquiesced, knowing it'll be a long while before she saw him again.

"We're here." He says, setting her gently down on the ground.

Patting his cheek fondly, she smiled before asking,"What will you do now, Dearest?"

The man once called Gabriel, Loki and Angelus Riel glanced up at the sky.

"I don't know but if you need my help, all you have to do is call my name, any one. I'll do my best to assist you without those knuckleheads finding out I'm still alive." He says, rubbing his forearm through the fabric of his shirt.

Silence fell between them. How does one say a temporary but perhaps permanent goodbye to their long-ago husband who turned out to be an immortal being?

She was about to shuffle off to the door when he abruptly hugs her tightly, murmurs something in Enochian, and places a soft brief kiss on her cheek.

With a flutter of wings, he was gone. 

Shoulders were thrown back and spine straightened, Peggy made her way to the door and knocked.

.

.

.

Roughly ten minutes later, the door opened to reveal three armed men.

"Young man, it's rude to keep a woman waiting." She sternly tells them, stepping closer to the door.

They tensed and the man with green eyes and light hair matches her step forward.

Ready to protect the others. Peggy respected him for it. Until he opened his mouth.

"Lady, who are you? And how'd you find out about this place?" He asked rudely. 

The taller of the three--long brown hair and features similar to the man who spoke in a familial way--winced at his attitude and quickly mutters a soft "Dean."

The third man--around college age, Asian descent, and sickly--had been peering at her as iI if he knew her from somewhere. 

She could see the moment when he connected the dots as he turned to his companions.

"Guys, this is the Margaret Carter," He announced, looking about to faint, before addressing her directly,"My mom loves you."

Immediately, the taller man's facial expression turned to amazement and excitement. 

"You're kidding!" 

Dean opens his mouth to say something but that's when she made her move.

Raising her chin defiantly, Peggy tells them,"I am Margaret Carter, Master of Codex and Strategy, of the Men of Letters. Elder status."

All of them are stunned speechless and she takes that moment to weave through them to inside before speaking again.

"I've been told you are hunters first, never raised through your legacy. Let me enlighten you on what makes this bunker special--no being of evil intent can enter here without expressed permission of a member." 

Then she walks off to the section where the bedrooms were in, leaving behind the three speechless men.

"Well, I can see why your mom loves her." Dean remarks. Kevin nods, still starstruck and slightly cowed.

"I can't believe she's a part of the Men of Letters." Sam says, turning to his brother to explain,"Dean, that was Captain America's girlfriend."

Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

"Let me know when Iron Man's girlfriend stops by then."

.

.

.

The next morning, Peggy wakes up to still find herself in her room, undisturbed.

She dresses in the same clothes from yesterday but made sure her Aquarian Star necklace was on display from her neck.

On her way to the kitchen, she notices the monitoring map was off and shakes her head. So much was lost to the US branch and it would take more effort to rebuild the Men of Letters than it had taken to found Shield. 

"Good morning, dears."

Peggy walked into the kitchen to see all three men seated, eating breakfast.

There was a plate waiting for her.

She sits down, primly begins eating. There is tension in the air. They don't know for sure if she is friend or foe. She doesn't know yet if they are the type to follow orders from a woman faithfully or the type of hunters she needed.

Breakfast done, Peggy makes eye contact with all three of them, settling down to business. 

"Gentlemen, we have work to do." 

  

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I was actually writing a different one shot in the series when this came to me. That one shot should be posted up soon.
> 
> I think canonically, Sharon is Peggy's niece through her brother but I decided to use a cousin instead.
> 
> The Gabriel/Peggy pairing? I surprised myself with that one too. It came out of nowhere while writing this. I'll probably go back and write about their years together at one point and how Gabriel lost track of time. Maybe. 
> 
> I do know that after writing this up last night, it's probably half rushed and full of mistakes so I'll go back in a few days to comb over it.
> 
> So please let me know what you thought about :D
> 
> Damn, I just realized the title and excerpt doesn't match the story at all.


End file.
